


Angel Unaware

by MelissaTreglia



Series: The Darkness Verse [28]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angels vs. Demons, Chica is the goodest girl, Darkiplier Mark Fischbach, Darkiplier is still an asshole, Demons Are Assholes, Dogs, Gen, Guardian-Ward Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2020-12-27 19:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21124109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaTreglia/pseuds/MelissaTreglia
Summary: The unseen battle for Mark's soul has begun.





	Angel Unaware

**Author's Note:**

> **Requested on Tumblr by southerndragontamer:** "Oh I’d LOVE to see Chica protecting Mark from Dark who’s glaring and growling/snarling but backing away from this sweethearted dog XD" _[snip]_ "would you mind when you have time and want to Miss Melissa?"
> 
> Yup! And I finally got around to it, after ages of fighting off writer’s block and depression, and just generally having no time and space for the peace and quiet I need to write a thing. So, here it is! Enjoy!
> 
> (Originally posted on Tumblr, with this gif by ozzkat:)

Brown eyes stared at black ones. 

There was a snarl and a flash of sharp, white teeth.

Dark was growling as He glared at the sweet-faced dog before Him. How could Mark not know the creature was no mere canine?

There was a voice, downy like feathers but also unequivocally powerful, and distinctly feminine. It was not a voice heard with human ears, but was there nonetheless. _You leave him alone, demon! _she snapped. _He is not yours anymore!_

“**_We had a deal,_**” Dark sneered. “**_He owes Me a debt that must be paid._**”

_Well, your deal’s off. As long as I’m here, you have no business with him!_

“**_We shall see, mutt. We shall see._**”

She growled back at Him and, with a vision that no human eyes possessed, there was the sight of her wings splaying forth from her tawny back in a grand visage of heavenly might that belied the simple form.

_This is merely the form I’ve chosen, demon, _she countered. _He is under my protection and you. Shall not. Have. Him!_

She lunged, teeth bared, and He vanished. _Good riddance._

A sing-song baritone issued from the front door. “Chicaaaa! Chica Bica! Daddy’s home!”

She grinned, relieved that he hadn’t been here to see the conflict, and bounded forward on four padded feet to greet her ward.

Mark was all smiles when he saw her, and energetically rubbed his hands along her furry neck and back in enthusiastic scritches. “Chica! Who’s my good girl?”

She smiled and bumped her head against his shoulder as he played with her long ears. _Hopefully, he’ll never need to know._


End file.
